


The Arrangement

by logan_deloss



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logan_deloss/pseuds/logan_deloss
Summary: Logan likes to escape from things. He wants something to be hidden away from his world. That’s why he likes to have a Sugar Baby
Relationships: Logan Delos/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

You had been spotted. You didn’t know it yet, but there was a handsome man in the room that had his eyes on you, admiring you from afar.

“Do you know her?” He asked the leggy blonde, his ‘friend’ a girl very much like you. A pretty, clever, unconventional girl like you.

“Same range as me when you were my purveyor .” She said, “You interested?” 

He arched his dark brows, “What do you think, Beth?”

“I charge for introductions, Delos.”

“Don’t I know it?” He said as she stood up and reached for his hand. He followed her to a corner in the patio.

“Her name is Y/N. She’s a little younger than I. She’s very refined. You might have to be extra generous to her.”

“Am I never extra generous?” He asked her.

“You want me to introduce her to you?” Bethany asked.

He shook his head, “Give her this.” He said as his hand traveled to his pocket for one of his business cards. “Then you be your subtle self and point at me.”

The blonde goddess made her way towards you. You were with a couple of your friends, who were also with their arrangements.

“Bethany!” A friend of yours smiled, “The girl we have been missing tonight. Where have you been?”

“You know me.” She said as she stood just behind you. “I’m here, and there. I am everywhere.”

Bethany waited until the conversation moved from her to make a private with you. She touched your back and leaned in towards your ear.

“The guy with the black suit and blue shirt want you to have this.” She said, smoothly slipping it to your hand. “Two o'clock.”

Your eyes searched the room and quickly spotted him. He was sitting with a drink in his hand. Dark hair, tall and with a slim physique and very, very handsome.

He maintained eye contact with you as he drank from his class.

You looked at Bethany and smiled. “You know I love you right?” You asked Bethany.

“You can do so much better than that.” Bethany whispered about the guy you had been seeing, “This one is worth the hassle.” 

With that, Bethany left.

You looked back at the handsome stranger and you were eager to read the business card. Put a name to the handsome face that you felt was undressing you from across the patio.

Bethany went back to Logan who kept looking at you even though you were now leaving with your gentleman. 

“Is she going home tonight with him?” Logan asked.

“She doesn’t sleep with men that are old enough to be her grandfathers, Logan. If that’s what you are asking. “And she has to work tomorrow. She’s a carrier girl. She does this for fun. Isn’t that just how you like them?”

He chuckled, “You know me too well, Beth. What would Juliet say of you indulging me in my hedonistic pleasures?”

“As long as they don’t kill you, no one cares.” She said before taking off.

Logan now alone, pushed himself back as he saw you walkway. You were wearing a little dark burgundy dress that complimented your curves and showed your legs.

“Never have I seen such a pretty little thing like you, Miss Y/N.” He thought to himself, “Never!”


	2. Chapter 2

Imogen knew exactly what he was, and what he wanted. A businessman during the day. A fuckboy by night, that fucked everything in his way. A high ranking exec, the prince of his father’s empire.

But she acted cluelessly. Imogen acted innocent.

She called him that night and became a blank canvas. His interactions with him were going to shape you to whatever he wanted, while you maintain control.

Immy cleared your throat. It was kinda late. Maybe he wouldn’t answer. He was probably fucking someone, or someone was deep inside of him.

Yet, surprised Imogen was when he answered.

“I’ve been expecting your call!” His voice was sultry.

“Mr. Delos,” Imogen said as she undressed herself to bathe in the tub she had just prepared. “I see that we have a mutual friend.”

“Bethany is always a pleasure.” He said in a way that Immy did not know if it was dirty or if it was … a way to say it.

“Oh, Beth. I know. I know how good she can be.” She played along.

Yet, Imogen instantly regretted it. “You know?” He asked, “How do you know?” He laughed.

There he was. Living up to his dirty and hedonistic reputation.

“I’ll leave that to your imagination, Mr. Delos.”

That made Logan smiled. He was at his place, his penthouse, alone but accompanied.

“Not only you are a vision, Miss, Imogen, but you are a tease!”

“I am many things, Mr. Delos,” Immy said as she got in the tub, “I can be many things too.”

“Oh really?” Logan asked, “Like what?”

“Like I said before, Mr. Delos. I’ll leave that up to your imagination.”

Logan grunted, “Where’s the fun in that?”

“Why do I believe that if we continue on this line of conversation, Mr. Delos, we’ll end up on a loop?”

“Oh please, Imogen. It’s Logan.”

“I only call my friends by their first name, Mr. Delos. Or is this an invitation. Do you want me to be your friend?”

Logan looked down to his lap and saw and felt himself getting hard … again.

“Oh, you really are something.” He said. 

“If you say so, Mr. Delos.” You said as you reached for your glass of wine. “But it depends on what you are looking for.” Imogen said taking a sip, “What is a man like, Mr. Delos looking for? What does he want?”

“He likes to take care of pretty little things like you.” Logan said, “Spoil them … you see, my philosophy is that girls like you should have the world at their feet. Did the old guy you were with tonight offered you the moon?”

“I have a reputation to maintain.” Imogen laughed, “Confidentiality is what keeps me in business, Mr. Delos. That’s the benefit of being my friend.”

“What else do you offer?” Logan asked, “Are you on the same level as Bethany?”

“That could be arranged.” She said, “But you’ll have to seduce me first, Mr. Delos. You’ll have to seduce my mind first, Mr. Delos.” Logan found himself stroking himself through his pants. “You take care of me, Mr. Delos. I’ll take care of you.”

“How often?”

“For you, Mr. Delos … will 2 times suffice?”

“Per week?” He asked.

“Per month!” Immy clarified, “For starters, and if you like me, and you want to continue to take care of me on a weekly basis … I’ll see what we can do. After all, such a man like you … you ought to be very busy building the world.”

Logan blushed flattered. “And your range? A girl like you … you’re on the same range as Beth. The man you were with … I know who he is—”

“I am on the same range as pretty Beth.” Imogen said, “But you should know that I find generous men to be a turn on. of mine. So you know, you are welcome to generosity.”

“Are you available tomorrow night? I’m feeling very generous.”

“I could become available.” She smiled as you turned on the hot faucet. “How about you text me a list of potential places where we could meet. I’ll choose one.

“Are you taking a shower?” He asked her, “Are you naked right now?”

“Close enough, Mr. Delos. I’m alone in my tub!”

Logan bit his lip. That tight dress you wore …

“fuck me!” All he could imagine was the water around you.

“You know Mr. Delos, if we become very close friends, you might even get invited in.”

“Will I get to scrub your back … you have a very graceful back!”

“Only if you behave, Mr. Delos.” She laughed, “Only if you behave.”

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said, “And why don’t you wear something like you wore tonight?” Logan asked, “It was a vision. A fucking oasis!”

“Do you promise you’ll behave?” Immy asked him.

“I don’t know, doll!” He laughed, “But I’ll try my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to let me know what you think ;)
> 
> follow me at logan-deloss.tumblr.com :)


	3. Chapter 3

Imogen started her morning as usual. She did her breakfast, coffee and chopped some mixed berries for her daily intake of natural antioxidants. This morning she had her iPad beside her as she did her homework on a certain man.

Logan Delos.

Not much was known about him. After all, she mostly found a lot of old news. Mostly tabloids and there was this article about how Logan Delos had crashed his Bugatti into a pole and somehow managed to come out alive.

It appeared as if he had cleaned up his act, or at least, had managed to pay paps out of his trail.

Now he looked like a businessman, not the privileged brat Immy was certain he was. Imogen closed the link and went on to the company site.

Delos Incorporated.

His small bio made it seem as if he had not broken a plate in his life. It mentioned his Ivy League Business Degree along with a surprising MBA at Wharton’s.

Imogen shook her head, scratching the side of her head. “Rich one percent kids.”

Yet, when she looked at his photo, she couldn’t help it but smirk just as he was doing in the picture with his eyes. He was an attractive man. Very attractive. He was handsome and a head full of dark hair. After all, Imogen had gotten a hazy, sultry glimpse of him the night before, but now, now she indulged in the sight of his bedroom black eyes and high and chiseled cheekbones and a very angular jaw that was now covered with a beard. She thought it was cliche. He was cliche. A rich man who had too much money that indulged himself in the pleasures of luxury and flesh to the extremes. But who was she to judge? But the glim in his eyes told her that he was always up to no good.

It took Imogen by surprise when her second phone rang. He was calling her now.

“Good Morning.” His voice was smoky and soft-spoken. He probably had just woken up

“Good Morning. How are you this fine morning, Mr. Delos?” Imogen said in a singsong tone.

“Oh, I did.” He breathed in, “I had a dream about you!” He laughed.

“Oh, you did?” Imogen asked. “What did I do to be in a dream of yours?”

Logan closed his eyes.

Even though he had only seen her from afar, and had seen some pictures of Imogen with Bethany, he was able to imagine her naked in his mind. “You were in your tub.” Logan started describing, “and I was scrubbing your back. You told me to get in and to scrub other places.”

“Oh, Mr.Delos!” Imogen laughed, “You do know that you’re not gonna be scrubbin’ me tonight, do you?”

“A man can only dream!” Logan laughed as he ran his hand through his mouth. “Anyway, are you busy?” He asked.

“I’m having breakfast.” Imogen smiled.

“Oh, okay. Um … I was thinking about tonight. The hotel on Main Street?”

“I do!” Imogen smiled.

“Well, how about tonight at 8:00 PM? It’s a Friday night and I was thinking that a pretty woman like you should have an eventful Friday night. Maybe even a more eventful Saturday morning.”

Imogen laughed. “We’ll see how it goes, Mr. Delos.” With that Imogen said that she needed to go to work and ended the call.

______________________________________________

Phone calls, phone calls, and more phone calls. At the end of the day, Imogen found herself throwing her earpiece at her desk and sighing so loud that it made her boss laugh.

“You okay, Immy?”

“I swear that I have never had that phone ring so many times as it did today. My name. It doesn’t make any more sense.” Imogen sighed faking as if she was about to faint.

“Well, your work here is unbelievable. You’re my right hand, Imogen. Remember that.”

“Does that mean I have the privilege of getting out of work before you?”

“You have a date tonight?” Imogen’s boss was unaware of the other part of her life. “How many frogs are you going to kiss?”

“Until I find the right one, Carson. Until I find him.”

With that, Imogen left and got home. She started her bath and poured some buttermilk and lavender and got in. She soaked in for a good 30 minutes and then patted herself dry and went to get ready.

Immy had a large collection of high fashion clothes. One of her ‘Sugar Daddies’ mostly gave her gifts. Her second one was the one who gave her the allowance.

She picked a burgundy dress in velvet that hugged her curves. It wasn’t a skimpy dress, but it was a dress that screamed date night and that it was Friday night. A dress that said, take me away and show me the world.

Imogen pulled her hair up to see how it looked but ended up leaving her hair down. She combed her brows, put a brown eye shadow to create dimension in her eyes then throw a little bit of mascara and blush. She primed her lips, did the whole routine. She exfoliated and moisturized her lips and then threw a good lipstick that was of a rose nude shade. With that, she was putting on her shows and out of the door.

___________________________________________

The hotel, she had been at that place tons of time. Friday nights with her friends. Drinks with actual potential boyfriends. More night outs during Saturday … she knew it very well. So when she got there, she made her way to the bar, just as she had arranged with Logan earlier during a midday lunch.

Logan had been there a little early. In reality, he was there because he had had a meeting with a prospective client earlier that afternoon. So he sat at the bar,, having drinks with a guy he had just met that certainly was flirting and he was flirting back because Logan was never one to be bored. But it was until he saw her. He recognized her figure, her steps and all of her. After all, he had admired her the night before almost entirely.

Logan excused himself and stood up as she walked towards him. He couldn’t help it. He licked his lips. Fuck she looked good in that dress. Burgundy, velvet.

“Well hello there!” He said, his eyes opening big and wide when he finally had her in front of him. Logan smiled, and pulled her and kissed her cheek. “I’m Logan!”

“I’m Imogen.” She said with a shy but flirty smile.

“Imogen.” He said as he placed his arm around her waist, “I saw you yesterday from afar, and let me tell you that you left me amazed.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Mr. Delos,” Imogen said, clearly flirting with him which Logan enjoyed.

“Mr. Delos? If we’re gonna be friends, pretty thing, you ought to call me by my name.”He pointed out. He was tired of hearing her call her Mr. Delos. He wanted to hear her say his name. He wanted also to hear her screaming it by the end of the night.

“Hm!” She started, “I don’t know, I like your last name, Delos. It sounds so exotic, dark and

“Reservation for Delos.” He said to the hostess who quickly ushered them to a rather isolated and private dinner table.

Logan sat next to her. Not across, next to her. Very close with his hands on one of her knees. “What do you want to drink?” He asked her.

“I’m a dry martini girl. With a lemon twist. And you are a scotch guy, right?”

Logan wondered if he was going to run out of smiles or grins with his woman.”Yeah, yeah I am.”

“Then he wants … bring him your best scotch.” Imogen smiled, “He’s paying.”

Logan laughed, and the server looked at him, nodding, making the waiter walk away.

Logan turned his face to her and smiled. “I’m paying?” He asked, “Do you mind telling me what else might I be getting tonight?” Logan had one of his hands on her knees now. He pushed her thighs a little bit open as he leaned in to give her a kiss in the neck. Imogen pushed him away and laughed. “Your hand slipped, Mr. Delos.” Imogen laughed when the waiter came in with the drinks. “Maybe it was the oil I used to bathe in before I came here.” He liked the game of cat and mouse. It was one of his favorite things.

“Two can play at this game.” He said as he leaned back into the booth and the waiter placed the drinks in the table.

“Yes they can, but we have to settle first that tonight you’re not going to scrub my back. I already took a bath.”

“Oh c’mon!” Logan grunted. “You have no idea of how awful my day was. Boring meetings. My sister. All I thought was of how good you looked last night with your back exposed and … my dream.”

Logan shook his head closing his eyes as his hand traveled to her thigh. 

“Me on my knees. As if I was a servant at your feet, scrubbing you by hand. Watching how the oil made your skin glisten. So soft.”

Logan looked at her straight in the eye. He wanted to see if she was going to have it but her face was an actual poker face.

“Yeah, and wet, and easy to rub against.”

“So you have thought about it?”

“Maybe. You are young. You are firm, aren’t you?” Imogen said taking the liberty to touch his arm.

“I am thin.” He pointed out. “But I don’t need a blue pill to get it up like with the Grandpa you were with. Did he rub against you?” He asked.

“You are out of place, Mr. Delos.” Imogen pointed out.

“Oh am I?” He asked. “Why? Did he made you sign an NDA?”

“Yes. It is a benefit you’ll get too if your hand stops what it is doing, Mr. Delos.”

“What? Is it turning you on? Because I feel like you’re sweating down here.”

His hand was deep in her thighs.

“When was the last time you had a young man treat you well, take care of you.”

“I don’t need a man to that. I have come to realize that my fingers, they can take me to wonderland in less than a minute.”

Logan was hard. The mental picture he had was her, lying in bed, naked. Her legs spread as he watched her touch herself.

Imogen noticed the silence. “You imagine it, aren’t you?” She asked making Logan nod. “Oh Mr. Delos, you have to seduce me first. Make me want you. I mean, you said that both could play at this game.”

“I can play all night if you want me too.”

“I’m not an escort.” Imogen pointed out.

“Oh, I know. You want to be taken care of. I want to take care of you without the emotional baggage that a romantic relationship brings to the table.”

“So you don’t want me to take care of you?” Imogen asked him as she pushed his hand away from her thighs. After all, all of her current clients usually just wanted that. Someone who would focus on them when they were with her. She moved closer to him, closer than possible. Still sitting on the booth, she instead sat on her knees and made her way to his lap where she felt something firm. When Imogen felt it, she had been looking down and instantly made her lookup.

“He tends to have a mind of his own. He usually does all the thinking.” Logan joked.

“So he doesn’t want you to be taken care of?” Imogen had pushed his hair back, taking the hair that fell on his forehead.

Logan felt a little light-headed, but that was that there was a lot of blood rushing to his member and he had not expected her to get on top of him.

“Do you not want me to rub your back after a rough day of work? You said you had a sister. Do you not want me to rub your temples as you grunt in annoyance when she tells you that she’s mad at her newest boyfriend?”

“You’re gonna take care of me?” He asked her as he placed her hands on her hips. Imogen took the glass of scotch that was behind her and placed the rim of the glass against his lips. Logan opened his mouth and drank. She took the liberty and drank from it and then leaned in. Her lips hovered on his for a few seconds before she kissed him. Imogen felt Logan smirk under her lips and also felt his hands slither under the dress and realize that she was either wearing no underwear or was wearing a thong.

Imogen quickly broke the kiss when she felt him squeeze her ass which she actually enjoyed, resulting in a moan escaping from her lips. “You have to seduce me first to get me to second base, Mr. Delos.” She laughed as his lips latched into the curve of her neck.

Logan smirked, gently sucking on her neck. “I think I am half-way there, am I not?” He asked as he made her moan when one of his fingers brushed against her sex. “Are wet because you just took a bath or is this because you are enjoying this?”

“That’s a silly question, Mr. Delos.” Imogen said, “But you should feel flattered. I never do this when on the first meet.”

“That’s because you do your arrangements old men!” He laughed as she felt his finger rub against her with his lips glued to her neck.

“I wanna think that this is because of me.” He joked between breaths but suddenly, Imogen saw the door swing open and got off him. It was so fast that Logan had not realized what had happened.

“I thought I said that we would call!” Logan said, showing his quick temper to Imogen.

“You have a call, Mr. Delos.” The waiter said.

Logan took the phone as Imogen fixed her hair. Pushing it back not making eye contact with the server. She had never done this and she was dying of embarrassment. Logan motioned the server to leave and he stood up as he paced around the room.

“ … I told you that I do not want to head in that direction!” Logan said as he paced, “I want the other. Not that one. Schedule a damn meeting with Argos… just make it fucking happen!”

Imogen couldn’t help it but her head turned a little to the side when she realized how tall he was, and how good he looked from behind too.

The last time she had sex was … almost three months ago and she was in those days that she wanted to mount anyone with a willing dick but no. She knew she couldn’t do it. He had half seduced her, but he wanted to make this work. Beth had said that he was often very generous but that if she wanted this to run for long term, Logan was to be ‘trained’.

“Give him something to look up to.” Bethany had said over the phone.

She excused herself and went to the ladies' room. She fixed her lipstick, her hair and added a little bit of powder to her chin and forehead. She then took of her thong. She put it in her clutch and walked back to the table. Logan was sitting now. He excused himself to her about the interruption.

She laughed, “That was a God sent interruption, Mr. Delos.”

“You think so? I almost seduced you.”

“Almost!” She laughed, “But we have to talk about something.”

“You’re all business, aren’t you?”

“Well, you are also one aren’t you. And we almost had sex in that booth and um— we should—“

“Get to business?”He laughed.

“I um …” Imogen always felt awkward in this part.

“I know.” He said taking the words from her mouth. “I spoke with Beth. And yes. Two-4 times per month. $5,000? And if you are extra good!”

Imogen laughed.

“Yeah!” She laughed.

“It took a lot from Imogen not dying of embarrassment when Logan called in the waiter. After dinner, Logan insisted that he wanted to take her somewhere else, but Imogen shook her head.

“So, this is it?” Logan asked, “You’re not going to come with me to the amazing tub I had prepared for you?” Logan asked, “That’s cruel!” He said as he stood up.

“I specifically said that tonight was to see if we were compatible.” Imogen laughed.

“Yeah, but I thought you would take pity on this poor little bastard who dreamt about scrubbing your back.”

“Close your eyes.” She said to him.

“What?”

“Just do as I say!” Imogen laughed. “And sit. You’re too tall for me.”

Logan sat in the edge of the table with his eyes closed. Imogen leaned in to kiss him on his lips and it was a kiss that he quickly accepted.

All Logan wanted to do was to throw her in a bed and fuck the life out of her. And she knew it. 

Again, Logan asked but this time she took a special garment of her and stuffed in his pants pockets without him noticing.

“You’re cruel, Imogen. You’re gonna leave me hard like this.” Imogen backed away as she collected her things and closed her clutch. 

“I don’t know, Logan. I think you might be able to take care of that yourself.”

Logan was going to say something until he realized that she had called him by his name.

“You call me Logan while you’re walking away?” He asked.

"Check your pocket, Mr. Delos. You can give them back tomorrow if you want to.” Imogen winked before walking away.

Logan went to his pockets and one fished something that wasn’t there before. He felt them and knew what it was before he pulled them out.

He black lace thong. 

Logan couldn’t wait until tomorrow. He just couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to let me know what you think ;)
> 
> follow me at logan-deloss.tumblr.com :)


	4. Chapter 4

He looked at her still in bed. All curled up in her white cotton blankets and her fluffy pillows. It would totally piss her off if he was to empty the entire flower vase in her bed just as she had done times before.

Trying to behave like grown-ups with his sister was something that he still struggled, but hell, they were siblings. His only purpose as a younger brother was to piss his sister off. So he grabbed the vase, and when he tilted it, he heard his sister’s voice.

“I swear to God, Logan. If you pour that shit into my bed, I am going to cut your dick and feed it to you.”

Logan’s smile widened and became more obvious. “Good Morning, Juliet!” Logan said in a tune.

“What the fuck do you want, Logan?” Juliet groaned.

“I’m taking you out for … brunch I guess since it is eleven in the morning.” He said looking at his wrist “You are still sleeping.” Logan said clearly a little annoyed for his sister’s laziness. “Early bird gets the worm, right?”

“Who fucked you to the point that you became a morning person?” Juliet yawned.

“Ah!” Logan laughed, “She didn’t fuck me. My fingers only grazed her—”

“–not interested in listening to how you …” Juliet propped herself up on her elbows, “stimulated her.” She shook her head for lack of better terms. “Anyway, why are you here?”

“I needed to see my big sister.” Logan said, “And my brotherly instincts weren’t wrong. You need a Bloody Mary.”

“I’m not hungover, Logan.” She yawned.

“Then why do you look miserable?” He asked, “Did William disappointed you in bed? He looks dainty, Jules. What else can you expect?”

Juliet’s dark eyes glared at him before she shook her dark hair.

“Oh, so you are in that mood today?” Juliet asked as she pushed her hair back.

“Oh honey, I am always in the mood.” Logan smiled, “I love to make your blood boil.” Juliet’s eyes followed her brother as he walked towards the curtains. She closed her eyes in anticipation of the sudden sunshine that Logan was about to let in, “And I am hungry.” Logan said sitting in the small chair that she had close to the windows

Juliet let her head fall back with a sigh, “Will you give me a minute?” Juliet asked.

Logan’s mind instantly went to the gutter. “He disappoints in bed, huh? Taking the matter into your own hands?”

Juliet couldn’t help it. She just shook her head allowing a laugh escapes her lips, “I can’t with you today.”

“So am I right?” Logan smiled, “I fucking knew it.” With that, Logan left his sister’s room and as he made his way to the stairs, he stumbled with his father.

James Delos looked at his son from head to toe. Over the years he had developed the ability to read Logan. James knew when he was high. James knew when he was drunk. James knew when he was just being an ass.

That morning, James noticed that Logan was neither high or drunk, but that he was in the total disposition to be an ass.

“What the fuck are you doing here?’

“Oh, so now I have to have your permission to be in this house?”

“This ceased to be your house the moment you bailed your last rehab center,” James said to Logan. “Again, what are you doing here Logan? Juliet nor I have time for your shit!”

Heaven sent, Juliet came out of her room as she tied the robe around her waist. She took Logan’s hand and pulled him again into her room.

“I asked him to pick me up today.” Juliet lied with such grace, “We have plans.”

Juliet closed the door as she went to speak with her father. From inside of Juliet’s room, Logan could listen to his father’s thick accent and how Juliet’s voice rose according to their father tone. Logan’s lips were tight, and his throat felt like sandpaper when he swallowed. Unlike popular opinion, the devil had a heart and right now he felt as if it was about to come out of his throat.

And his impulsiveness took over. He stood up and took a deep breath. The ringing his ear wouldn’t stop and he came out of the door he gently tapped Juliet’s shoulder, “I’ll meet you at The Marble.” The sweet but fake smile that Logan gave Juliet, made her eye grow big as she nodded.

Logan quickly went down the stairs as he listened to his sister’s and father’s obvious fight about him. Although he knew that his relationship with his Dad was beyond repair, part of his human nature still held to the hope that someday down the road his father would wake up and act like a father.

Logan walked toward his car. The sound of the gravel in his feet accompanied the now fading ringing in his ears. A buzzing in his pants made him quickly reach for his phone in his pocket.

It was Juliet.

“Hey, don’t make me drive. I am putting on my pants!” She laughed a little unweary. “Fuck!” Juliet’s voice made him smile, “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

There was a tumbling sound to which Logan figured that it was her phone falling down. “Should I wear my Jimmy Choo’s in silver or in gold?”

“What color are you wearing?” He laughed, “White.”

“Gold!” He laughed.

“I’m gonna be there in five minutes.” She said. It was a total lie, but Juliet knew that it would calm him down.

The five minutes turned into a half-hour. When Juliet got into Logan’s car he laughed.

“Five minutes my ass.” Logan laughed, “That was 30 minutes.”

“I know. But I knew you were going to wait for me. You handled Dad pretty well, though.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Logan said as he changed the car to drive.

The side-eye that Juliet gave him, made Logan burst. “I’m not in the mood to fight with James.”

“Anyways,” Juliet sighed as she turned to him, “Beth told me that you are seeing this new friend of hers. An Imogen.”

“Beth told you?” Logan asked.

“You know she can’t keep a secret. She told me that you saw her at the party and that you were enchanted by her. How did it go? How much is her?”

“She’s a friend of Bethany so there’s that.”

“An expensive escort.” Logan laughed at his sister’s words. “I don’t get the reason, Logan. I don’t judge you, but you shouldn’t mask your need for love or attachment. You don’t need to pay for it.”

“Now you are judging me?” Logan asked.

“I’m not. I’m just saying—“ Juliet shook her head, “anyway tell me about her.”

“She was wearing this dress … her open back, the lights were dim, her back, her hair, it was like an oasis. And then Beth she sort of noticed and she was a darlin’ and she did the rest. And then she gave me her thong last night and left.”

Juliet caught Logan smiling.

She kept quiet and even though she knew that the little arrangements Logan usually got himself into, they all had around three-month expiration dates. The only one that he still went on and on with was Beth, but it was more of an old times’ sake kinda thing.

***

Mimosas, smoked salmon, croissants, and eggs was something that Juliet was downing now, and in the end, Logan went on for the same as his sister.

“You do know that the waiter is flirting with you?” Juliet asked.

“Who wouldn’t flirt with me, Jules. I am a medieval feast! Or are you jealous? Because if he —” Logan’s attention shifted to the woman that was coming through the doors.

“Logan?” Juliet asked.

“Nothing.” He said still looking to the end of the restaurant, “Anyway, why were you so tired this morning? Did you and Billy Boy have a little fight? Did he let you unamused under the skirt?” Logan chuckled, his eyes beaming with amusement as he reached for his phone, “You say you know some friends that want to be with me. I know some friends too that are dying for you to stop playing around with William and move into the Major Leagues.”

“Oh fuck off, Logan!” Juliet said as he texted.

“You know, I always pinned you with Matt. I mean, he just got divorced.”

“And you want to pin me down with a man who already has in his pocket two failed marriages?”

Logan tilted his head accepting his sister’s point.

“Who are you texting?” Juliet asked.

“Okay, be delicate and natural. The woman in the back near the French doors, that’s her. That’s Immy.” He said. “Why isn’t she answering me?”

Juliet wasn’t natural. Juliet wasn’t delicate nor subtle. Her dark hair moved as her head turned around. “Which one?” She asked looking back. “Is it the curly blonde wearing black? The brown-haired one with the bun? Or is it the icy blonde …”

“Juliet … for fuck’s sake!” Logan pulled his sister’s hand towards the table, “Fuck Juliet, I am …”

Juliet pulled her hand away from him. “You tell me she’s here and you don’t want me to look. Which one?”

“The one with the old rose satin or I don’t know. The rose shiny dress.” Logan said hiding his face.

Juliet saw her. And she looked at her brother. “She’s just what the doctor ordered, huh?” Juliet asked.

“I’m gonna go to the ladies' room. I wanna see if—”

“No! I know you.” Logan hissed, “You’re going to go, you’re going to act as if you knew her and then say … “Oh, I am sorry, I confused you with a friend from college!”, Logan knew how to imitate Juliet’s very well, “and then you’re gonna be like, “I like your dress!”

“I’m actually going to the bathroom. I am just going!”

Juliet stood up and walked as if she was on the clouds, with such ease and grace that it annoyed the hell out of Logan. His eyes followed her as she made her way to the bathroom. He scratched his neck, his brown brows furrowed and his eyes squinting in disbelief in his sister’s antics.

Juliet did go to the bathroom. The mimosas had done their job. She used it and when she went out, she saw the young woman face to face.

Juliet used the bathroom and as she washed her hands she wondered what she was going to come up with to say. Nevertheless, her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and someone came in.

It was her. She had not seen her face yet since she was looking for something in her bag. But then, Imogen pushed her hair back and smiled at her, being polite. Juliet returned the smile and carefully looked at her with the corner of her eye.

“That’s a nice dress you are wearing,” Juliet said before realizing.

Logan was right. She always went with that one.

“Oh, thanks!” Imogen said looking down at the dress that she was wearing before smiling to the stranger beside her as she fixed her lipstick.

Juliet reached for the hand towels and dried her hands. She knew the dress. She had that exact drape. It was from a few seasons back, but she surely had abetter figure for her.

“I have that dress.” Juliet said, “That’s why I said it was nice.”

“I have that same cardigan,” Imogen said a little confused. It was the first time someone had said something like that to her.

“You have good taste!” Juliet said to her a little confused too since the woman beside her was looking at her.

“I’m sorry.” Imogen reached for a hand towel as she shook her head, “I swear, you remind me of someone I know, but I don’t know who it is.”

“I have a very common face,” Juliet said making Imogen laugh.

Imogen looked at her and smiled, “No, you don’t. With a face like that, you should be in the cover of Italian Vogue!” Imogen noted, “Anyway, have a nice day. Keep up with the excellent taste in fashion.”

Juliet bit her lip trying to hold in her laughter. When she went back to Logan, she saw Logan with his phone in his hands.

“William called you. Did you do something stupid?”

“Nope. She’s pretty.”

“I’m not gonna ask.” Logan shook her head

“She complimented my outfit and said that I was pretty.”

“And?”

“I thought you weren’t gonna ask.” Juliet chuckled.

Logan dropped Juliet back at the house. They had been invited to a birthday party but when Immy responded to his text, he bailed.

Chasing tail was in Logan’s nature. A close friend of them had said that his need for ass was almost as his need for luxury.

When Imogen got to his place she was welcomed by a strong scent of wood. She couldn’t pinpoint the scent. Was it cedar? Teak? Pine? She did not know what it was, but what she knew was that she liked it.

“So, you live in a hotel?” Imogen asked when she entered. 

“It’s a Delos Hotel.” He smiled when he saw her. “My place it um … it was a wild party. It’s being renovated. You look good!”

“And you look almost as if you had been taken out of a men’s perfume ad. This place smells like one too.”

He smiled at her looking at how she handled herself into the living room. “You know, when I was in university not many Sun trips ago, I was assigned this building to do research on. You know, the architectural design all that shit.” 

“Don’t you say?” Logan asked as he hanged her coat in the closet.

“Yeah,” Imogen said as she dropped herself on the sofa.

“So you are an architect?” Logan asked.“Well, yes and no. I fight my way into the —” Imogen really didn’t want to burden him with her life. She was supposed the perfect thing for him to distract himself. “You don’t really want to hear about my work life.” She laughed, “It’s boring, and a lot of calls.”

“Yeah,” He said sitting next to her, “I guess, I mean, I doubt that you don’t have a tub at your work, huh? They don’t get that do you?”

Imogen laughed closing her eyes, “How was your day?” She asked.

“I went for brunch with my sister.” He said as he pushed away a stray strand of hair from her face. “What did you do?”

He was not gonna tell her that he saw her. Or that he had seen her with a man either. He wanted to know how honest she was gonna be.

“Same.” She said, “I was kinda lazy this morning. If I hadn’t been awoken by the birds or the neighbors next door, I would have never opened my brother the door.”

“Your brother?”

“Yeah?” She asked.

“Is he older or younger?”

“Younger! He’s my baby brother. He was born when I was four. How old is your sister?” Imogen asked out of curiosity.”

“Irish twins.” He laughed, “She was born in January and I came early in mid-November of the same year.”

“You’re kidding!”

“I am serious.” Logan’s eyes went big, “Why would I lie about that?” He asked.

“You are telling me that your mother … oh, poor woman!”

“Yeah!” He sighed, “I never met her. She died of complications soon after she had me.” He said

Imogen remained silent. That was certainly something that she did not expect.“I’m sorry.” She said taking his hand.

“Nah, I don’t remember. I am unable to, plus that was 34 years ago. A lifetime away.” He said taking a deep breath, “Anyway, I have something to give you” Logan stood up from where he was and went towards the thin-long table in the entrance, “I know that you prefer prepaid cards.” He said, “So here is for yesterday. I forgot to give it to you when you put your thong in my pocket.”

“Really?” Imogen asked as she stood up and walked towards him. “You know, I um— curiosity got the best of me last night. When I got home, and Google told me a few things about you and did my thong really threw you out of sync?”

“Yes, but it was because your dress was short and to the privilege of knowing that you were walking around the streets of LA wearing nothing underneath made me …” Imogen laughed sat his words, “you know what. I don’t like where this conversation is going.” He laughed.

“Can I have them back?” Immy took the envelope in her hands as she spoke, “They go with the brassiere.” She pointed out. “It would be a pity if you kept it for me and that set was incomplete.”

“I’m sure that with what it’s in there, you can get some new ones.”

His hands were on her waist now, slowly trailing down to her hips. “So you invited me here tonight, Mr. Delos. How are you going to keep your guest entertained?”

“I have a few ideas.” He said. “I have a very comfortable bed that needs some breaking in. I have a very nice tub that would be delighted to have you in it.”

“Your bed needs breaking in?” She asked.

“It’s actually a new bed and mattress.” He pointed out, “The other one suffered structural damage and it had to be replaced.”

“How did it suffer structural damage?” She asked.

“I could show you?” He offered without hesitation.

Imogen pushed him away with a carefree laugh, “Wouldn’t ya like that?”

He tilted his head with a smile. “Come! Let show you.”

“Oh hold on cowboy! Seduce the other person first!”

“I did much of the seducing last night I think. Do you not remember?” Logan asked when he grabbed and pulled her, “Do you remember last night? When I had you on my lap, you were so wet and so eager!”

“I’m not gonna sleep with you,” Immy said.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah! I was open to, but when you shared the poor unfortunate events that your bed went through reminded me that I won’t get near your family jewels without some sort of certificate that you’re clean.”

She meant it as a fact and also as a joke.

“You’re serious?” Logan asked.

“I am! Or do not tell me that you are not into the kind of sex in which you don’t have to worry about it?”

“There are these called condoms. I don’t know if you have heard of them. I have tons of those and I can keep at it all night.”

“You’re not helping your case, Logan. But, I will let you know that today I woke up late so I haven’t had a proper bath. Do you still fancy scrubbing my back?” Imogen asked as she walked backward.

She did not know the place, but she figured it was a simple layout. The living area in the right, kitchen in the deep back, there was a set of stairs and she quickly went up. There was a small kitchen and next to it a small theater and next to it, there was a door. She heard Logan’s step and smiled.

“Is this the famous bed?” She asked.

“Do you like it?” He asked.

“Yeah, but I wanna see the tub. I like the tubs.”

Logan placed his hands on her shoulders and made her sit on the bed. She looked up to him as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. She bit her lip because damn was he attractive. Tall, dark, and handsome.

“So I am going to get to scrub your back?” Logan asked.

“What do you have?”

“What do you need?”

“Buttermilk.” She said, “Rose oil; and since you are so eager to impress me fresh roses for the aesthetics and I’m into pistachio macaroons and wine.”

“Wow!” Logan laughed, “You went straight for it, huh?”

Immy shrugged her shoulders before letting herself fall back into bed. “Very soft.” She said as she felt Logan touch her leg.

“How about you get ready?” He asked her, “I’ll have that prepared in a few minutes.”

“Are you telling me that you have pistachio macaroons in there? Do you bathe in rose oil? Do you have fresh roses somewhere in there?”

Logan kissed her to shut her up and fuck she tasted good. His hands took direction on their own, free will, and soon he had his hands under the skirt of her dress. He was hard and he wanted so bad to fuck her right there, but if she wanted to do things her way when she wanted she was going to make her beg.

He broke the kiss gently biting her lip before he told her to make herself comfortable. She made herself comfortable. She stole a white work shirt from Logan that covered almost a few inches up her knees and rolled up the sleeves. She heard Logan talking over the phone. She figured that Logan was making the concierge’s life miserable at that hour. It was late and from where on Earth were they going to whip out pistachio macaroons, buttermilk, fresh roses, and rose oil.

Somehow, in ten minutes Logan placed a blindfold around her eyes. She only heard one set of steps but she heard the water running.

“Do you need help, Logan?”

Logan did not answer. He would never admit that he needed help. He made sure that the water was warm and added what was a powder that had little dry lavender leaves as well as dry rose petals. He went on and reached for the roses and plucked the pink petals in. He felt that for him. The scent was intoxicating, and it was just as she had the night before. He reached for the rose oil and poured it in.

This was the first time he had drawn a bath for a woman. Juliet didn’t count. There was that time that she had chickenpox months after he had it and the doctor recommended some special bath but it certainly did not smell like that. He placed the macaroons on the table behind it that was it. He was not missing a thing. The wine, the wine he had set it next to the towers so replaced it next to the macaroons.

He stood up and laughed, “It’s ready.” Logan said as he walked towards her. “I see that you made yourself comfortable with my shirt?”

“I guess is true! The Devil Wears Prada.” She said referring to the shirt’s brand.

Logan rolled his eyes at her silly joke. “It looks so much better on you though.”

“I am lucky that way!” She said when she felt his hand take hers

Imogen followed him. She took the blindfold off much to Logan’s dismay. Imogen leaned over the tub and ran her fingers through the water. It was warm.

“First man ever to get the temperature right!” She teased.

“Is this a normal thing for you? Do men draw you baths and feed you macaroons with their own hands?” He said as he reached for one. She opened up her mouth and ate from his fingers. She swallowed hard sending pulses directly to his member.

“Wouldn’t you like to know that.” She said as she took his hand to get in.

Logan was clearly waiting to see his shirt fall to the water and see her naked body. He wanted to see her breasts. He wanted to see the curve of her figure and admire what he believed was a work of art. But she told him to turn around.

“C’ mon!” Logan felt as if he had no game. All his requests shut down. All of his wishes denied. She held the cards!

“Turn around, Delos!”

He dragged his feet like a spoiled little boy and turned around. Her fingers were quick and she quickly undid the buttons of the shirt. She threw the $700 dollar shirt at his feet and quickly undid her bra. She tossed that one around his neck. She took off her panties and tossed those to his shirt.

“You have a thing for lace, don’t ya?”

Logan heard her get in the water. He heard her moan at the feeling of the warm water around her skin. He turned around. “Well, well, well, look what we have here? Is it up to your liking?” He asked.

“What do you think?” She asked. There were some rose petals in her shoulders and in her neck, and to Logan, she looked like a forest nymph with flowers growing out of her body.

“I think,” Logan said unbuttoning his shirt, “That it is missing me. But I’m gonna get the wine, and something for me to drink.

Imogen hugged her knees and rested her head in them with a shy smile before nodding.

“You’re gonna let me in?” He asked in disbelief.

“I don’t see why not!”

This was Logan’s time. To show what he was made of. To show what could be getting into her at the end of the night. He took off his shirt and tossed it right on top of hers. “Do you want me to strip dance for you?”

“Do you know how to dance?” She asked him with a laugh.

“I don’t!” He laughed as he took off his belt, “I have no sense of rhythm. What I do have is good rhythm when it comes to fucking and fingering.” The buckle of his belt hit the marble floors making a sound as he worked his pants.

Imogen felt a heat deep inside her core that she knew very well and wanted to avoid caving in. But the man had such a nice body that was crowned with such a handsome. Would it be so bad to give in?

Yes, Imogen. It would be very bad. She said to herself. 

She bit her lip when she saw him and laughed.

“You don’t like him?” He asked her when he stepped out of his pants and boxers.

“It’s not that!” She laughed. “It’s just that …”

She did not finish, “So big?” Logan asked her, “I know. People tend to only like me because of the pleasure he brings to the table.”

“Oh Lord, just get it. I can’t help it but look at it.” She laughed.

Logan stepped into the tub and Imogen couldn’t keep his eyes off it.

“Why are you laughing?” He asked.

“Can you get your dick out of my face?” She asked, “It’s very pretty and you are well endowed. But I look at dicks and I laugh. Just sit down!” She pulled him into the tub and made him sit. Water got out which made her laugh. His legs were certainly too long for the two of them to fit in the tub

“Fuck, we don’t fit in here,” Logan said trying to get comfortable

“Correction, you don’t fit in here,” Imogen said splashing water at him as he sat. Logan felt some rose petals in his mouth and threw them at her. “But I am sure that if I —” Imogen intended to go back to the position of hugging her knees to give Long Legs his space but she leaned over to reach the wine glasses. Logan took this as his opportunity to pull her over and get her on his lap. It did not go smoothly as planned. She had gotten on her knees and when he pulled her a knee went on to his very vulnerable dick which made him groan and grunt in pain.

“Are you okay?” She asked as she reached for the wine. She took the cork out and handed him the bottle to drink.

“Fuck!” He cried, “Please be gentle with him. He’s big and strong but he is very sensitive.”

That made Imogen laugh, “He's big and strong?” Imogen asked as drank from the bottle. Logan nodded with the bottle still in hand, “And very sensitive too!” He said after swallowing. She reached for the macaroons eating one of them before putting one in his mouth, “My Mom used to say that we were allowed to once candy when we got an ouchie.” Imogen said.

“Why do I get the feeling that you are a clumsy child?” Logan asked.

“I used to fake injuries. One time I took a red sharpie and drew circles in my face.”

“Did it get you an ass whooping?” He asked splashing water at her

“It gave me allergies. I have very sensitive skin.” Imogen said making Logan laugh, “And the candy I got was this foul-smelling lotion that was pure chemicals.”

“Open big and wide!”

Logan did as he was instructed and opened his mouth and ate the macaroon. “How old were you?”

“Must have been around eight.” Imogen sighed, “We were living in the same house as our grandparents.”She laughed shaking her head.

Her smile was contagious for Logan found himself nodding at her with a smile, “There are pictures of that. I am sure my brother has them somewhere.”

“Are you close to your brother?”

“He’s my baby!” Imogen said as she now reached for a glass, “An annoying little shit, but he’s my baby.”

“What does he does?”Logan asked while she poured herself a glass of wine.

“Med school.” She said. “Second year. He was telling me today that he dissected a brain, almost died of shock. Vomited in the bathroom. Which was stupid because we were having brunch and gosh he chooses bad places!”

She drank from the wine and congratulated him on selecting such a bottle. “Tell me something about you, Logan.” Imogen said, “All I know is that you are a horny little shit that is very good-looking. And that you have a sister and you two are practically twins. Your mother was certainly very fertile,” She said making him laugh, “But she sadly died of complications when she had you. You say you are talented in bed, and the only rhythm you possess is in your pelvis, and in your fingers.”

“My mouth too.” He said, “I have been told that I give very good mouth service.”

“You know, with that nose and chin, I don’t doubt it.” She laughed, “What car do you drive, Logan? What is the thing you love the most in the world besides your penis.”

“My penis did a good impression on you, I see!”

“As a matter of fact, yes!” She smiled. “It was a very nice looking one.”

“You’re welcome to touch it or to do whatever you want with it.”

“Oh really?” She asked setting the glass of wine next to the table, “You will let anyone get their hands on him?”

Logan took his time with his answer, “Everyone should be blessed!” Logan said with a laugh, and that made Immy shake her head. “What?” Logan asked.

“Oh, so you are just giving communion?” She asked. “Why do I feel as if you have dressed in the past as a priest or as the pope.”

“I have. When I was in college.” He laughed, “My then-girlfriend dressed as a nun. She called me Father a lot that night.”

“And let me guess, she got in her knees and begged for forgiveness?”

Imogen rolled her eyes in annoyance when he nodded.

“Wait, are you Catholic?” Logan asked when he noticed that she wasn’t amused.

“I’m not religious. But I respect every single religion.” She pointed one, “I would never dress—that’s childish and that’s disrespectful.”

Not liking the look she was giving him, Logan reached for some of the floating petals and threw them at her. “That was almost 15 years ago, though. I wasn’t even twenty years old. My sister gave me shit. My father gave me hell. He’s Scottish, I should’ve foreseen it.”

“Isn’t Delos a Scottish name?” She asked, “Logan is, but Delos sounds foreign.”

Logan nodded. “It’s actually Greek. My grandfather was Greek. He married this Scottish beauty, my grandmother. And the rest was history.” He laughed.

“Delos …” Imogen started, “Yes, Greek! The island where Artemis and Apollo were born.”

“You know of the classics?” He asked.

“I’m not only a pretty face, Delos. I graduated from Stanford!”

“Stanford?” He asked, “Are you serious?”

“Why the shock?” Imogen asked.

“It’s a very good university.” He pointed out.

“And?” Imogen asked.

“I’m just … that’s a very expensive school. How did you pay for it?”

“Just because I do this, it doesn’t mean I have nothing to my name.” Imogen pointed out.

“I didn’t mean that. I just—”

“My grandparents helped for a bit.” Imogen pointed out. “ When they died, I left everything else for my brother considering what they had already given me.” She sighed, “ Student loans, and I tried waitressing for a semester but I somehow ended up fucking up my GPA.” Imogen laughed as she remembered the days of where she was so tense, “I couldn’t handle both works, and then at a party. Beth was a grad student at the time and she introduced me to this job.”

“How old are you?” He asked.

“You don’t ask a lady her age!” Imogen looked at her fingers noticing that they were wrinkled. “Although if you looked at my fingers you would think I am an old lady.” She laughed, “Do you know why our fingertips wrinkle when we are in the water?” She asked Logan as she reached for the towel in the table next to her, “Most people think it is because they are cold, but in reality,” She took a deep breath before she unfolded the white towel to stand up, “it is your body adjusting to being in the water. It helps with your grip. Like the treads on a tire or the sole of your shoe.”

Logan did not know if she was seducing him or something, but she knelt down to pick the shirt she had taken from him and her lingerie, and said, “Isn’t the human body wonderful? How it adapts to every situation it gets itself into?”

Logan gave her a little privacy since it was clear that she did not want him to see her naked and after a few minutes he got up. He took his bathrobe and looked for the extra one that he had for his guests.

“Are you hungry?” He asked when he saw her looking through her bag. “You aren’t going home, aren’t you?”

“Relax, Mr. Delos. I’m not gonna leave you alone tonight. Not tonight at least!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to let me know what you think ;)
> 
> follow me at logan-deloss.tumblr.com :)


	5. Chapter 5

I M M Y

Oatmeal, fruit salad, a glass of water with fresh-squeezed lemon juice. She was early for work. Way too early. But she couldn’t sleep. The last three weeks had been different. She thought about them as she reached for the oatmeal container.

Logan was fun, she said to herself. The man knew how to have a good time and how to make her laugh. Although every day he had seen her for the last few weeks, every day he tried to seduce her into bed. The week after her first sleepover, and her refusing to open her legs, Logan tried again during their second weekend together. 

“Get tested first.” She had said to Logan while his hands traveled down her skirt. “And then properly seduce me!” 

Immy laughed. She remembered him getting so hard when he took her hand and placed it on his pants. She liked how his hard member felt smooth underneath his boxers.

The best thing about Logan was that he was young. Out of her current three, he was the youngest and his skin was young. His body was firm and he was handsome with a head full of hair.

She had not seen Logan for a week now. He had been in Tokyo on a business trip. He had promised to bring her some nice stuff, although she didn’t know what that truly meant. Things with Logan, they usually had a double meaning. A dirty one.

Immy soon after breakfast, she got dressed and headed to work. A little earlier than usual, but there were some files she needed to organize.

When she arrived, she looked at her calendar and saw that there were surely fewer files on her desk. She knew she had at least five more client’s files in her pile. Anyway, she entered her bosses’ office and fetched them herself. 

When she had them, she separated everything on what they lacked. A signature, pending licenses, state stamps … and there was this architectural plan that needed to be submitted for state approval. When it was finally eight, it was then when she began working on the interior plan she had to submit by the end of the day. 

When her boss came, his wife Taylor quickly followed. They were fighting about their children and how the little one needed to start sleeping in her own bed.

“What do you think, Imogen?”

“Not gonna meddle.” Immy said as she drank a cup of tea, “I like my job and not my problem. I sleep rather comfortable in my own bed. Not having to share it with a man nor a kid. Although Little Morgan is a sweetie.”

“What about the guy that sent you flowers?”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Immy laughed as she placed the mug down.

“He’s just a pretender.” Immy boss, Carson laughed at his own words.

“You think you’re so funny?” Immy laughed, “But that’s all gonna go down the drain when you call to the Köhler project. They feel like they want more open space.”

“Would you mind heading over there?” Taylor asked. 

“Um, it would have to be after lunch.” Immy said, “I wanna finish this and before 11, I’m going to submit documents for final approval. I could meet them and persuade them to leave it like it already is.”

“Oh, that’s perfect.” She said before she headed to her office.

“Oh and Carson, I’m gonna meddle. It is time for Morgan to go back to the beautiful bedroom you guys built.” Immy said as she hooked her earpiece back on to take a call.

L O G A N

If he could jump from the plain he could. To be exact, he did almost the same thing when the jet landed. His car was upfront and he sprinted as fast as he could to get away from his father.

The business deal had gone well.

The trip with his father had been chaotic. When he got into his car, he made his way directly to his suite at the hotel. Things had been just as he had left it and when he dropped himself on the bed, he groaned.

“Fuck!” He groaned as he reached for his phone. A text from Juliet asking why their father why is such a sour mood, which Logan ignored.

He texted some friends asking if they wanted to go out that night with him but they all said that they would have a long day at work, or that they had plans with the missus.

Then he got a call from his sister.

“What the fuck did you do to Dad?” Asked Juliet over the phone.

“Nothing. I just expressed my opinions. It happened to defer from his.” Logan sighed. “Hey, do you want to meet up?” He asked. “I got you the earrings that you wanted. You want me to give them to you today or what?”

“It’s okay.” She said, “I have plans already with William. I actually think he might propose tonight.”

“Oh really? I could drive the getaway car.”

“Shut up!” Juliet laughed.

Juliet heard Logan sigh, “I miss you.” He said. “That week with Dad was absolute hell.”

“Go and band that new girl of yours.” Juliet said, “Anyway, I gotta go. I’m late for my manicure. Love you.”

He hadn’t thought about Immy. He had not. She had said that she would go out on him during the weekends. Although she made an exemption the week before he went on a business trip. He could give her the things he had bought for her to wear.

So he texted her.

Logan: I’m back.

But no answer. He tossed his phone to the bed and stood up. He undressed and headed to the shower to get rid of that recycled jet air out of his hair and out of his skin. He checked his phone again and heard a noise downstairs. He wrapped a towel around his hips and went to check what was going downstairs.

He saw his maid telling the bellboys where to put Mr. Delos’ luggage.

“Hey, there is one of the bags, it has a number 4 on the strap. Give me that one. It has some presents.” Logan said as he went down the stairs holding onto the towel around his hips feeling that it was a little loose.

“This one, Mr. Delos?”

“Yeah, that one.”

In that small luggage, he had gifts. He had Juliet’s earrings. A pair of earrings that were heavy as fuck and were valued around 1.4 million dollars.

She was the designer’s muse, and she bought them for she saw them that they were a work of art. And it was true. 

And then, of course, there were the things he had bought for Immy.

He placed Juliet’s earrings in the safe and placed his passport away too. He then went and took out Immy’s present out of the box they were in and placed them on top of the bed bench. 

If he was to see her that night, he would want her to wear those. Model them for him. Maybe then take them off her. He promised they would be gentle.

Feeling that familiar itch, he texted her again, but again, there was no answer.

He would call her later on. To be honest, he was exhausted. He took some sleeping pills and down it with a glass of whiskey. 

* * *

I M M Y

It was mid-afternoon when Immy got out of the meeting with the Köhler project. She was able to drill into their heads that the project was perfect how it was designed. That the open space was already there and that some things needed to be covered with actual walls for structure.

She got into her car and reached for her phone to sync music into her car. She stopped for a fruit bowl and got some groceries. It was then when she saw the messages that Logan had left her in her other phone.

There were messages, one saying, “I’m back” from around 10:00 AM and another one saying, “Will you bend your rules one more time for me? I just got back.”

She knew he was supposed to arrive today. But it had truly escaped from her mind.

She dialed his number and called him.

The phone rang, rang but there was no answer. So instead she left him a message saying that she would love to go out that night and hear his tales from Tokyo.

L O G A N

A woman sitting across the hall from him was eyeing him. She could be in her well-preserved 50s. He knew it from the skin on her neck, so he winked at her and invited her for another round and moved towards where she was sitting.

“You’re a handsome thing!” The woman said when he sat.

“Thanks!” He said, “I was born with it.”

“Oh, so you have jokes?” The woman asked holding in a laugh.

“And many other things.” He said.

“Mind showing them to me?”

At that moment, Logan felt his phone vibrate in his suit.

“I would love to.” He said as he reached for it, “But if I’m not mistaken, this is the girl I have been waiting for weeks to show it to her.”

“So I have to get in line?” She asked.

“Give your name and I put you on my schedule. My assistant could schedule you in.”

The woman laughed. “Oh, darling. Aren’t you a charmer.”

Logan felt the phone stop buzzing. With that, he excused himself and unblocked his phone. He had a missed call from Immy and a voicemail.

“Hi, Logan.” God her voice was so cheerful, Logan thought. “I’m glad that you’re back home safe. I had a very busy day at work. I just saw your messages, babe. Call me back when you get this darling!”

Logan smiled as he heard her. Logan called her back and gave his business card to the woman that had been flirting with him earlier and winked at her and with his hand said to her to call him later.

When Immy answered the call, Logan noticed that she was either eating or drinking.

“Kon’nichiwa!” Immy said.

“Oh don’t please. I have said it so many times.”

“well, that’s good. That’s the only word I know how to say in Japanese.” She laughed, “How was your flight? How was your weekend over there.”

They had last spoke on Friday.

“It was absolute hell. This wasn’t a pleasure trip. A pleasure trip is when I take you to Napa Valley this weekend if you want.”

“Napa Valley?” Immy asked.

“I mean or if you ask for a few days at work, we could go take a trip to Alaska … it’s gonna be cold so we could warm each other up.”

Immy laughed.

“I’m fine with Napa Valley.” She laughed.

“Anyway, are you busy tonight?”

“What do you propose?” Immy asked pretending to be difficult.

“I have presents for you, Miss.”

“Oh, I love presents.” She laughed. “I mean, I just got off work.”

“Then it is perfect. Why don’t you send me your address and I’ll pick you up.”

“At my place?” She asked.

“Yeah.”

“Oh no … it’s an awful mess in there.”She said, “Plus if you have gifts to give me it would be easier for me just to go there.”

“I don’t care.” He said, “Plus I’m dying to see where you live, Imogen.” He said as he headed back to the lift.

“I mean it. There’s a mess. I have laundry and …”

He didn’t let her finish. “Good. I love to see Immy in her natural space. We can get take out and … I’ll order it, get it delivered.” He smiled.

“Oh Gosh!” She sighed, “But give me time to make the place presentable.” She said.

“Oh don’t worry. It is going to be a mess anyway if I get my way with you tonight.”

Immy went directly to her place and started throwing everything that was out of place into the closet in the room where she had her electronics. After it, she set the place in the mood with a few candles here and there and then took a shower. She washed her hair, shaved her legs, got herself in shape to receive Logan.

Not knowing what might happen that night, she reached for a nice set of lingerie that she was rather fond of since it was of a dusty pink lace and satin to wear, which she placed on her bed and decided to do her hair first.

She was straightening her hair when she heard a buzzing in her intercom.

This was such a bad idea. She thought as she walked to answer the IC’s call.

“I’m here, darling.”

“I thought you would give me a few hours.” She laughed.

“I changed my mind.” Logan said, “I wanna see you in your true element.” He joked. “No time for you to clean up or anything.”

Immy had ¾ of her done when she buzzed him in.

Immy was still wearing her bathroom robe when she opened the door.

“Please tell me you didn’t drive the Bugatti.”

“Oh, baby. I show you off, and now you get to show me off.” Logan said before he gave her a kiss.

“Oh! Wait, wait, wait!” Logan said pulling away. “I had never seen you like this. No makeup. .your hair … wow, you’re beautiful!” 

That made Immy laugh.

“The place is a mess.” She said, “I’m sorry. I haven’t—”

Logan stopped her from talking, placing his finger on her lips.

“Give me a grand tour.” He said as he placed the bag on the nearest sofa.

Immy’s place wasn’t big. It had two rooms, a living/family room, 1 ½ bathroom, the kitchen, and the dining room was almost crammed with the living room.

“So this is the living/family room. I do most of my eating in here as you can see the coasters …” She laughed. “Two steps you have the dining room.”

“This is cozy,” Logan said. His place … the entire first floor—the kitchen was bigger than this.

“I know it is small … compared to your place.”

“No. I mean it. It’s cozy. Very natural. My place is so dark and modern.”

Immy laughed. It was true. Logan’s hotel room consisted of black marble walls, white marble floors, angular furniture, and a lot of crystal and metals.

“Yours … I get like a vintage minimalistic vibe.”

It was true.

“Well, how about you stay here … do you want something to drink?” Immy asked.

“Nope, I’m fine.” He smiled.

“Okay then … how about … how about you wait here. I finish my hair, my make up … I get dressed and—”

Logan’s turned his head sharply, “You are not wearing anything underneath?” He asked as he stood up from her rather comfortable sofa. His were so stiff and rigid.

“Logan!” Immy laughed. She knew he was up to one of his.

“I’m serious.” He said as he walked towards the table he had placed the bag in which her presents were. “I got you something while in Tokyo.”

Immy smiled at him dropping her head to the side. “Logan …” Immy couldn’t help it but laugh, “You didn’t have too.”

“What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t get my rather special friend something like this. Although I had to eyeball your size. You haven’t let me taste the goods so … if it is too big or too small, I’m sure we can have it exchanged.”

“You got me clothes?” Immy asked as she took the boxes out of the bag. The brand was in Japanese and surely she could not read it. Logan told her about the brand and how most of their pieces were handcrafted and that when he saw them he knew they would look good on her.

She opened the boxes and placed the top to the side. She ruffled the tissue paper they came to the side and her eyes opened big and wide when she saw what the pieces were.

“Oh …” She laughed, “wow … they are beautiful!” She said as she reached for it.

It was a lingerie set. 

The bra was of a pale icy blue lace that had silk of the same color as its base. The flowery design was on a silver thread and there was lace that rested on her breasts. 

Immy sat on the sofa and continued to look at it.

It was a piece of art.

“Yeah, I don’t know which is my favorite part,” Logan said as Immy reached for the bottom part.

Same lace, same color but the part in the back was completely see-through.

“You want me to put this one now?” She asked cheekily.

Logan shook his head with a laugh. “Open the other ones.” He smiled as he sat next to her. “You haven’t opened my favorite yet.”

Immy went on and opened the other two. One was a lace and silk camisole that came with matching bra and panty. The other one, which Logan dubbed as his favorite was the one that made her think of a flower fairy.

“This one,” Logan said as she took it out of the box, “That one was a 100% hand sewed. All the details were done by hand. It is so dainty. It made me think of you.”

“Which one you want me to wear.”

“Wait, Miss … they are your under one condition.” Logan said.

“Which is?”

“Pictures.” Logan said, “Pose for me.”

Immy placed the bra, taken aback by Logan’s proposition.

“And what will those images … purpose be?” She asked, resting her back on the sofa.

“A work of art.” He said, “And maybe, during the night, when I’m alone … I could look at them.” He laughed.

“And jack off?”

“Oh my gosh, and here I was trying to seduce you.” Logan laughed sarcastically as he sat in front of the wooden table in the living room. “I’m just trying to appreciate art, but if you wanna make them those kinds of pictures, be my guest!”

They are going to be ethereal.” Logan leaned in, “They are gonna capture your light, your softness and you.” Logan kissed her lips slowly.

Immy took a moment to answer as Logan came closer to kiss her neck. He moved like a zig-zag as he kissed her from left to right her clavicles all the way up to her earlobe. A moan escaped Immy’s lips making her head fall back.

Logan looked at her and smirked. His eyes were bright know, almost shining. “Earlobes, huh?” Logan asked before he went to kiss her again.

“And neck.” She had her eyes closed with a small and shy small, “and shoulders too.” 

“So … “ Logan asked, “What do you think?”

“For the photos, why I don’t schedule first with my waxing lady and then … you know …”

“Waxing?” Logan asked.

“I mean—”

“You have it wild?” Logan asked amused. “I love it when women have it wild.”

Immy bit her lip trying not to laugh, “Let me see.” Logan said, “Did you let it grow since last time at the restaurant?”

Immy was about to say something until she felt his finger run through her sex. She closed her eyes and jumped at his touch. Her mouth was open and she gasped when he ran his fingers through her clit.

“Logan!” Immy opened her eyes only to see him smirk at her.

“Do you like it?” Logan asked as he once again flicked his finger around Immy’s clit.”I’m an FBI agent.” He joked. “I’m inspecting this part here that I’m so curious about.”

“That’s—” She only could bite her lip.

Logan didn’t let it finish, this time he applied a little more pressure when he touched her.

“Do you like pressure?” Logan asked out loud making Immy drop her head back to the sofa cushion. Logan loved getting this reaction from women. He loved the sensation of their sex tightening at his touch, and the louder moans that began to escape Imogen’s lips made him try it faster.

“Oh dear God!” Immy gasped.

“Don’t start something you are not going to finish!” Immy gasped as she felt him massage her.

“Good God, how are you so wet already? Were you playing with yourself before I got here?” Logan asked her, “Or was it a body oil you used to get soft?”

She said nothing. All she did was enjoy Logan’s attention. Soon enough she started to feel her pleasure grow and that’s when she threw the cushions the floor to lay on her back on the sofa.

Logan smiled at the sight. He could see the shadow of her sex underneath the bathrobe she had been wearing. He got on the sofa and positioned himself between her legs.

Immy looked at Logan while she rested her weight on her elbows. That was when she locked eyes with his. “Were you?” Logan asked again, this time pushing in a finger inside of her. Immy’s hand needed something to hold on to. But they found nothing. In frustration, her head fell back and her long nails scratched the sofa’s fabric.

Her soft, almost silent moans were like music for Logan. He was finally hearing her heavy breathing was good since it was something else that wasn’t his thoughts. Someone was there, clearly enjoying his company, his attention, enjoying finding pleasure in his company. 

Immy asked him in a whisper to go a little faster as one of his hands tried to work on the knot that her bathrobe had so he could have full access to her naked body. 

“Were you in the Navy or what?” Logan asked giving up. Instead, he pulled his finger out and pulled her back up. Logan pushed Immy’s bathrobe from her shoulders, to finally see her bouncy breasts. With both hands, he gave them a squeeze, making Immy moan loudly at his actions. 

Immy called for God in a low whisper as she worked on the knot that kept her waist and arms dressed much to Logan’s amusement.

He had been dying to see her naked. He had imagined her at times, and how far he had been. He had thought her nipples of one shade and had thought that her breasts were of a different shape. They fitted perfectly in his hands and when he twisted one of her nipples, another moan escaped from her lips.

“Do it again!” Immy said, surprising Logan. She had been so quiet until now!

Logan pressed his lips to hers as he slid his fingers, now two back into her and began moving them at a speed that had always brought his partners to some level of arousal or if not just plain simple pleasure.

Immy’s chest was red now. She honestly knew that at any moment she could cum. Logan groaned whenever she tightened herself around his fingers and whenever the vibrations of her moans were felt in the crook of his neck and then it happened. That was why Immy had broken the kiss and pushed his head now to between her legs.

Logan’s eyes went big, “You want me to—”

Immy didn’t let him finish, instead, she with her hand, she pulled her hair towards her sex. “I thought . .” She needed some air, “ I thought … I thought you were an inspecting agent, which by the way, that’s very silly to say. I haven’t heard that since co—”

Her eyes went white when she felt Logan’s tongue on her clit. The pressure he was making her feel, she felt that she could almost cum. It had been a time since the last time she had a man in that position. 

Ages!

Logan’s technique was one that she had not experienced. The asshole knew how to give oral, and fuck how he was sucking on her clit so hard while his fingers went in and out, touching her G-spot. Only her vibrator or her fingers could make her feel that kind of pressure on her or pleasure.

Immy whispered his name while with her free hands she went to play with her nipples, softly twisting them for a little bit of pain and pleasure she secretly 

Logan liked the reaction he was getting, and he more liked the taste of her. She was sweet and she had a scent that drove him insane. It was like an aphrodisiac. Something … pheromones that worked with his primal instinct of just wanting more and more and more. He would suck her clit so hard and then give her long flat licks with his tongue taking and tasting everything she had to give.

He was now pulling to rest on his shoulder so he could touch himself. 

He had not brought closes. His hopes were getting laid that night because fuck he did not want to spend the night along in the dark walls of his hotel apartment. Every one of his friends was busy. His sister was busy. Sex was always a good distraction, and the seduction of the men or women he was interested in at the moment was always the best.

He laughed at himself in his head. Immy had held up sex for the last four weeks and now he was in between her legs, about to make her cum. Fuck. He had been wanting to taste her. He was all wet with her arousal. He knew that his beard and his face was marked by her, but that was just a smell he absolutely loved. The scent of women. He would like to have it bottled up.

That was when Immy felt like she couldn’t hold it in anymore. Logan felt that Immy’s grip around his head, her knees and thighs were making more pressure and pressure to the part of his head and then she came in a silent moan pulling his hair so hard he swore she had in her hands.

Immy’s breath was agitated, and slowly, she released Logan from the grips of her thighs. Before kissing her, Logan licked his fingers clean from her.

Immy could hardly see what he was doing. She sometimes felt that when she orgasmed hard, and well, . . good, that her vision would become cloudy or blurry at times. This was one of those times when Logan leaned in and kissed her it caught her by surprise to taste herself. Logan’s lips went down her mouth to her neck, and down to her now naked breasts and sucked on them as she attempted to catch her breath.

She did not utter a word, but instead, she laughed when she saw Logan gripping and squeezing her breast while sucking on her nipples.

“You’re good!” The breathless girl whispered.

Logan went up to her and pushed her hair out of her face.

“And you are a silent lover, huh?”

Immy was hazy. “What do you mean?” She asked as he went to plant a kiss on her lips.

“You were rather quiet.” He said.

Immy pointed at the walls with a laugh.

“Thin walls!” Was all she could say. Thin walls.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.   
> Feel free to let me know what you think ;)  
> follow me at logan-deloss.tumblr.com :)


End file.
